Talk:Dead Cell
I can't remember if these were ever stated as being the basis for dead cell but it makes for interesting reading anyway. *Richard_Marcinko *SEAL_Team_SIX *Red_Cell --Drawde83 21:06, 12 July 2008 (UTC) Trivia I expanded the trivia note about the Dead Cell/Red Cell connection and added info about the similar back stories of DC founder Col. Jackson and RC founder Richard Marcinko. Ghost Leader 17:06, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Oldboy and Chinaman I noticed that there is a little debate going around about Oldboy and Chinaman's official stance in canon, so I thought I should give my two cents on the matter. I'm not too certain about Old Boy, but I recall reading on the old TVTropes that Chinaman did briefly appear as that guy Vamp was cradling in Vamp's explaination of The Patriots framing them, so at the very least, he was canon. Plus, he seemed to be wearing five dogtags about five years later, and I sincerely doubt that the dogtags had anything to do with the SEAL team he killed, since what reason besides as trophies would he even need the dogtags, especially seeing how he apparently cuts himself tallying numbers about those he killed per day. The only other possible explaination that could be given is that he was using Dead Cell's dog tags, of the facts we have. It's a shame they never elaborated much on it, though. Anyways, that's my Two cents. Weedle McHairybug 17:34, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :All that's just speculation. Nothing else to it really. --Bluerock 20:41, November 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, there definitely was someone that Vamp was cradling in that still. I'll get the youtube video up and running and then give the specific time spot. Weedle McHairybug 20:45, November 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, he was holding a body. It was probably a Dead Cell member but the game never says who he was. As for the five dog tags, I assumed they belonged to Vamp, Fatman, Fortune, Chinaman and Old Boy. I admit though that it's speculation. -- 21:50, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :::I think people just generally assume they are canon since it's stated a couple times that Dead Cell consisted of more members than are seen in MGS2, and they happen to be extra characters which can be fan-wanked into that position. TVTropes isn't a reliable source of info (isn't it a wiki?), so there's no point taking anything from that seriously. --Fantomas 23:34, November 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well, kind of. TVTropes mentioned that it is not wikipedia and is a "buttload more informal" compared to it. But I see what you mean. ::::Speaking of which, is there any source besides TV Tropes that mentioned something about two extra Beauty and the Beast Members that were allegedly cut called "Snake-man" and "ADAM" that were allegedly male? I'm asking because the What Could Have Been Video Games portion of TV Tropes mentioned this. If it was a false rumor, I'm glad it didn't exist, and if it was indeed real, then I'm especially glad it didn't make it into the final version. Weedle McHairybug 23:42, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :That was just some character concept artwork for MGS4, which happened to have those names scribbled on them. Who knows what role or name they would have ended up with had they made it to the final game. --Bluerock 12:49, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Considering how this info may need to be placed somewhere, where would the Snake-man and ADAM stuff be placed in? Personally, I do not wish to touch them with a ten yard pole, but considering how this is a site for information on everything related to Metal Gear, Someone is going to have to put it in. Weedle McHairybug 19:46, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :I did manage to find that Document of Metal Gear Solid 2 script Gorman mentioned a while back. It says that Chinaman and Old Boy did die in the 2008 liquidation. I'll add the script to the pages. http://www.gamefaqs.com/ps2/914506-the-document-of-metal-gear-solid-2/faqs/27630-- 17:38, November 29, 2010 (UTC) ::At last, a primary source for their existence other than random dogtags. --Bluerock 18:59, November 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Whatever you say, Gorman. -- 19:04, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :::That's Mr. Gorman to you, sir. :D --Bluerock 19:06, November 29, 2010 (UTC)